Photograph
by PicklesPancakesPsych
Summary: Song fic based off of Photograph by Nickelback.


**Hi Hi! I'm back with another one shot! I have no clue where these ideas came from. _However,_ I do have a surprise for you! Sometime either this month or next I will be doing a multi chapter story. I'm giving no hints other than its Austin and Ally, and rated T for some mild swearing and mild adult scenes. Anyways, enjoy my song fic. I don't own A&A or Photograph by Nickelback. P.S. a couple of the lyrics have been changed to fit with A&A.**

* * *

_Loo__k at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh._

_How did our eyes get so red, and what the hell is on Dez's head?_

* * *

Austin carefully looked over his class photos. There were so many pictures of him and Dez. Then came Trish and Ally. Somehow, Dez had snuck in a baby kangaroo in and it had hopped on his head. Needless to say, Dez was voted class clown. He flipped the page.

* * *

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up,_

_I never knew we'd ever went without,_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

* * *

The pictures on the next page really hit a soft spot on Austin. There were pictures of him and Dez at the local park. There were also pictures of Trish, Dez, Ally and him at his house. Some pictures he really didn't care for, like the one of his girlfriend at the time, Cassidy. They dated for about 6 months until he finally caught her cheating on him with Dallas, Ally's boyfriend at the time. There were a lot of tears that night between the duo, but they had each other. He flipped the page.

* * *

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most the time I had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke it twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

* * *

The next few pictures were of them in history. Dez started taking pictures of random stuff. Austin was on his phone, Trish was asleep and Ally was, of course, taking notes for her and Trish. The next one was of him and Ally at an ice cream shop during school, Ally wasn't freaking out for some reason. The next two made Austin chuckle. They were surveillance pictures of them sneaking out of school.

* * *

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate?_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, God, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door,_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it,_

_Goodbye, goodbye,_

_Every memory of walking out the front door,_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for,_

_It'a hard to say it, time to say it,_

_Goodbye, goodbye,_

* * *

Austin was in search of his brunette friend, Ally. He was looking for some of just the two of them. Some were of them on the boardwalk and in the park, but is favorite was of them in a little pancake shop downtown. He got her to finally try something other than buttermilk. They were the best of friends back then. Now everything is different. He flipped the page.

* * *

_Remember the old arcade?_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down _

* * *

The next page had him and Dez next to the arcade entrance. Mimi had insisted on taking pictures of them. Then next one had a cut out of the newspaper, it was an article on the fire that destroyed their childhood arcade. He flipped the page.

* * *

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

* * *

The next had a picture of all four of them singing in the car. They had all went to the beach, against Ally's wills of course. Dez had taken a picture of them singing along to No Ordinary Day, one of Austin's earlier hits. He wanted so bad to pursue singing as his career, Ally had the same dream, too. They finally got their dream.

* * *

_Ally's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then _

_I haven't seen her since God knows when_

* * *

This was one of his favorite pictures. He was 14 when him and Ally shared their first kiss. They wanted to see what it was like. Little did they know, Mimi had a camera when they did so. The picture slot under it had a note rather than a picture. This was a note Ally gave him when they were 16. She confessed her love for him in it. She is now happily married with two children, a boy, Adian and a girl, Ariana. It was true, he hadn't seen her in months, he really wished he could have seen her more. He closed the book.

* * *

_I miss t__hat town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now _

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

* * *

He really did miss Miami. Touring was awesome and all, but his missed his hometown and his friends. Austin was determined to see them soon.

* * *

_Look at this photograph,_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh,_

_Every time I do it makes me..._

* * *

"Good morning" Austin said as his wife reached the bottom stair.

"Good morning... wait! What the Hell! Austin!" His wife exclaimed.

"Surprise!"

"When did you get home?" She asked.

"Late last night, Adian and Ariana woke up sometime around when I got back, I sang them to sleep and went into our bedroom. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Austin said sheepishly.

"Well thank you, but I smell food and I'm assuming Adian and Ariana want to see their daddy." Ally said.

"They are already eating, I made pancakes" Austin explained.

"Then let's eat!" Ally kissed her husband and they walked into the kitchen to greet their kids. They were finally a family again.

* * *

**And done! I had this song stuck in my head all week! I'm trying to do one shots once a week. I honestly think this is one of my better ones. And it's 1k! I feel so accomplished! Is that a good thing? Anyways, I hope you liked it! I think I'm gonna to the story I was telling you about! See you guys soon!**


End file.
